He Comes With a Gift Pt. 1
He Comes With a Gift Pt. 1 ''is the first episode of The Lone Hero. It was finished on 9/2/16. Script open on a classroom full of teenage students. The teacher (a woman in her mid-forties) is writing poetry lines on the chalkboard, the students taking notes. One student, a teenage boy with brown hair and a black hoodie sitting in the back corner, has Apple headphones in- [insert random alternative song here. It's probably something by Panic! at the Disco, but that's up to you is playing- and his eyes closed. Suddenly, a bell sounds and his eyes shoot open. He takes his headphones out of his ears and meets a girl at the door. The girl is about his age with straight blonde hair and blue-green eyes.] Boy: Do you have the notes? Girl: Duh. You're lucky to have me, Dakota. Dakota: I know, I know, we had this conversation yesterday. Come on, let's get to the cafeteria, I don't want anyone taking a seat at our table. [They start walking down the hallway.] Voice: Hey! Emily! [The girl (Emily) turns around and sees a tall, blond, athletic guy wearing a grey hoodie and khaki pants. He starts walking towards her. They kiss for a second and continue walking.] Emily: Caden, you wanna join me and Dakota for lunch? Caden: I wish I could, but I gotta plan the end of year party for the track team. Emily: Alright, see you! [She kisses him on the cheek.] Caden: Bye Dakota. quietly: Bye. [Caden walks away, leaving Emily and Dakota.] Emily: So, um, what were we talking ab- Dakota: Notes. Lunch. Seating. How essential it is that we hurry up. Emily: Right, let's go. [They walk to the lunchroom and sit down at a table with a few other people. Emily and Dakota wave to a few of them and Emily hands Dakota her notebook. He pulls his out of his backpack and starts copying for hers.] [scene change] [Dakota and Caden are walking through a neighborhood, the sun low in the sky.] Caden: Hey, Emily's not mad about me missing lunch with y'all, is she? Dakota: No, why? Caden: She seemed a little mad during math. laughing: I think she was mad at me. Caden: What? Dakota: Well, you see, I spilled some puddi- [A loud screech is heard. Dakota and Caden look up and see a glowing green meteor falling from the sky. A loud crash is heard as the meteor crashes in the distance. [COMMERCIAL BREAK] [We open on the classroom from yesterday. The teacher is standing in front of the class.] Teacher: I'm sure all of you have heard about that Meteorite that crashed near the school yesterday. [Everyone starts murmuring, Dakota looking at Emily and nodding.] Teacher: Yes, yes, it was quite interesting. I imagine a lot of you are a little scared. And I'm not sure this test is gonna help that. Every student from ninth grade onwards is being made take this, you're not specially targeted just because the thing landed near us. raising his hand: Why? Teacher: I do not know, I am not the president. [This earns a few giggles from the class.] Dakota: Okay, what's on the test? Teacher: From what I've seen, it's just questions regarding personality and intelligence. [Dakota nods and the teacher starts handing out test packets] [scene change] [Dakota, Caden, and Emily are sitting in a diner, a dark fizzy drink in front of all of them.] Dakota: God, that test was weird. Caden: Do you think it was related to that weird meteorite we saw crash? sarcastically: No, the teachers only mentioned it about a million times. Caden: Whatever. [He puts his arm around Emily.] [Dakota's phone buzzes and he checks it.] Dakota: Crap guys, I gotta go. Caden: What, why? Dakota: Mom said I got something in the mail. Emily: And? Dakota: It's from the U.S. government. [scene change] [Dakota is sitting in his room, a simple space with a bed, a dresser, two bookshelves, and a desk. He is siting on his bed, inspecting a letter. His face is at first confusion, then surprise, then excitement. He jumps off of his bed and out the door. He runs past his mother.] Mom: What did it- Dakota: No time Mom, I'll call later! [Dakota runs out the front door and we watch him ride off on his bike] [scene change] [Dakota is standing in front of his school with a man who appears to be in his early 30's. They shake hands] Dakota: I'm- Man: Dakota Kaplan. I know. I'm the reason you're here. Dakota: Um, ok. And you are? Man: Agent Simon Booth. We are here to discuss a very important matter. sweating nervously: Which is? Simon: You saving the entire human and non-human race. [He holds out a small pod.] Simon: With this. [The pod opens and reveals a prototype Omnitrix.] [COMMERCIAL BREAK] [Dakota and Simon are in what looks like an empty warehouse. Simon is walking towards a wall.] Simon: Follow me. [Simon opens a panel on the wall a flips a series of switches in a specific order. A light in the panel glows green and a door opens up next to it. Simon walks in, Dakota following. The door closes.] [Dakota and Simon are inside a lab, alone.] Simon: I know you're wondering why you're here, what that meteorite was, and what- [He pulls out the Omnitrix.] Simon: -This is. Dakota: Uh, yeah, can you explain all of it? taking a deep breath: Yeah, alright, here we go. About ten years ago, there was an alien named Vilgax. Dakota: Alien? Simon: Oh dear lord. Yes, aliens exist. Dakota: And you didn't feel that was the subject that needed elaboration? Simon: Well, compared to these next parts, no. Anyways, alien named Vilgax. he threatened to take over the world, so a benevolent and very intelligent Galvan named Azmuth- Dakota: Galvan? Simon: Another alien species. Anyways, he sent down a pod containing a watch just like this one to a very trusted member of a secret society know as the Plumbers. The man's name was Maxwell Tennyson. However, the pod was found by Max's grandson, Ben, instead, causing him to wield the Omnitrix. Dakota: Is that it's name? Simon: Yes. However, Ben, being only ten at the time, could not handle the Omnitrix's power. Vilgax defeated Ben, took his Omnitrix and escaped, but not before Ben did literally the only heroic thing in his life: He initiated the Self-Destruct Sequence. The Omnitrix destroyed itself aboard Vilgax's ship, severely injuring Vilgax. He's been under the radar since then, but now we think he's on the rise. We have been in contact with Azmuth since the incident ten years ago, and he created another Prototype Omnitrix-the one I'm giving to you. Dakota: Okay, now I understand that part, but why me? I'm just a teenager. Simon: Well, the Plumbers have considered every possible person for the job. We've looked through profile after profile after surveillance tape after internet history to make sure we found the right person. Dakota: That didn't answer my question. Simon: We searched for the perfect wielder of the Omntrix. We found you. You're perfect for quite a few number of reasons. You're athletic, the captain of the cross-country team. You're smart, judging by your grades and answers on the test we gave. You have no history of drugs or alcohol, you're a virgin- Dakota: Wow thanks. Simon: Meaning, you're not going to be lured into giving secrets while drunk or high, or in exchange for sex. You're a quick learner. You are the most qualified person for this job. Dakota: I get it now, but I have one last question- why did the meteorite crash? Simon: Ah, I knew this would come up. The Pod was supposed to be teleported straight from Azmuth's planet to Plumber Headquarters, up in Washington D.C. However, someone interfered with the server, causing it to crash. The fact that it landed near you if purely coincidence. It could have crashed anywhere in the U.S. Dakota: God, this is so much to take in. Simon: True, but I must admit, you're taking it rather well. Dakota: Being dead on the inside helps. Simon: I'm sure it does. And we'll get you therapy and crap as soon as we can, but first, it's about time you learn how to wield the Omnitrix. [scene change] [A humanoid robot is walking down an orange-paneled hallway. The hallway looks futuristic, and, as we pass a window, we see stars, indicating we're in outer space. The robot reaches a door and presses a code into the panel next to it. The door opens and the robot walks into a large room, approaching a shadow sitting in a large throne. The shadow is connected to a series of wires.] Robot: We have the ship ready my lord. Shadow: Very good, very good. Set the course to Earth, of course. There's a special piece of tech I require. [The shadow laughs and stands up, revealing himself to be Vilgax.] EPISODE Main Events * Dakota, Emily, Caden, and Simon Booth are introduced * Dakota learns about aliens, the Plumbers, and the Omnitrix. Characters Main * Dakota Kaplan * Emily * Caden * Agent Simon Booth Other * Dakota's Mom * Teacher Trivia * This episode was inspired by a number of sources, including Fear Street (the diner scene), Omniverse (The warehouse scene), and The Original Series (Main plot line) * This episode sets up for at least two confirmed story arcs. * This episode was originally going to include Dakota learning how to use the Omnitrix, but that idea was scrapped after I realized there would be nothing to put in the next episode. Credits * Writer: Me * Director: Me * Creator: Me * Special Thanks To: CaT, Ulti, Estew, Scoot Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Articles Category:OmniDragon